The Incredible Chulk
The Incredible Chulk is episode 24b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Chum Chum laughs so hard enough after a boredom that he grows into an orange giant, known as a Chulk. Fanboy enjoys having fun with his Chulk friend until Boog scares him and makes him shrink, and now he has to find a way to get Chum Chum to Chulk out again. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Wyatt Cenac as Lenny , Michael Johnson Jeff Bennett as Boog , Mr. Mufflin , Duke Plot Chum Chum is feeling bummed out, so Fanboy does whatever he can do to cheer him. He fails the first tries, but soon, Chum Chum laughs really hard, Fanboy notices his skin turning orange. Chum Chum then grows to the size of the Fanlair, and discovers he grew into a Chulk! Fanboy didn't know Chum Chum was a Chulk but chum chum says it runs in the family. fanboy takes chulk chum chum to school to cheer up their bored classmates. They also decided to scare Boog, but just as he was about to scare him, Chum Chum himself, gets scared and shrinks back to normal size, and Fanboy gets bopped. Back at the Fanlair, Fanboy was sorry Boog scared him, and thinks he should make Chum Chum mad so he can grow again. He takes his sandwich, and he gets mad, and Fanboy gets mad back, but Chum Chum doesn't grow. They go back to the Frosty Mart and Boog bops him again, but it's so hard Fanboy flies into a shelf and fruit falls on his head. Chum Chum laughs so hard, his skin turns orange and he grows again. As a result, he bops Boog. Fanboy apologizes for getting mad at Chum Chum, and they walk home together. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Chum Chum laughing hard. *Fanboy trying to make Chum Chum angry. *Fanboy and Chum Chum repeating each other. *Chum Chum stomps the ground so hard, it causes things to bounce all over the place. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Chum Chum is revealed to be a Chulk, a person who grows into an orange giant when he laughs enough. He is also revealed to come from a family of them. *Chum Chum's family is mentioned for the first time. *Originally, the storyboard said Chum Chum was to stay giant sized, but it was changed to getting shrunk while scared to make it more realistic. *This episode reveals Fanboy is allergic to fish sticks. *First time Hank interacted with Boog. He also gets bopped for the first time. *First episode to limit Lenny to a cameo. *Stock footage from "Man-Arctica the Ride" is used. Continuity *Third time Chum Chum is a giant. First two were "Little Glop of Horrors" and "The Tell-Tale Toy". *When the classroom scene starts, we see an overview of the class bored like what happened at the start of "Saving Private Chum Chum". *Second time Chum Chum mentions a cousin in his family. ("Moppy Dearest") Goofs *While Chum Chum is bouncing through town, his hair style is flipped. *When Duke and Michael say that they're bored, the wall behind the students is blank. When the kids hear the ground rumble, posters appear on the wall out of nowhere. They then stay there for the rest of the scene. *All of the kids were seen running up to play with Chum Chum as a Chulk, but in the scene of the montage where they bounce on him, only Yo, Michael, Chuggy, Nancy, Cher and Cheech were seen playing, and not Kyle, Francine, Duke, and Lupe. *When Chum Chum shrinks back to normal size, his shirt and tights are still ripped, but at 17:43-17:53 and from 18:14 on, his shirt and tights are sewed back together. *At 22:10 when Fanboy starts apologizing to Chum Chum, Boog's Frosty Freezy Freeze hat disappears. *From 14:42 to 14:55, Cher's eyelashes and hairbows do not align with her body, then when the kids run up to play with Chum Chum, her eyelashes and hairbows disappear at 15:00, but then they reappear at 15:07. *At 16:13 Chum Chum says "High Five!" when he actually has four fingers. *Throughout the episode, when Chum Chum is not Chulk-sized, he constantly changes height from the height he was in the pilot short to the height he's at in the series. *At 13:22 when Chum Chum starts to grow, his shirt and tights are already shreaded, despite they will rip just a few seconds later. Allusions *'The Incredible Hulk' - The title is a spoof on the title. And the Chulk is a parody of the Hulk. *'Godzilla' - Fanboy called Boog Shlizetti "Bop-Zilla", Which is the name is a parody of Godzilla. *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' - When Chum Chum turns into a Chulk, his skin turns orange, and his shirt and tights rip as he grows. This is similar to Violet's blueberry inflation, where her skin turns blue, and her belt bursts as she swells up. * Spongebob Squarepants - '''The children got to bounce on Chum Chum (as a chulk)'s belly like how Spongebob once bounced on Patrick's belly. * '''The Wiggles - When Fanboy sings The Monkey Dance to make Chum Chum laugh, it is a reference to one of the songs from the Australian preschool band, which is based on a song from the Sydney pop band The Cockroaches. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Chum Chum